


Dare I, Dare I Not?

by BigStripeyLie



Category: Just Shoot Me! (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigStripeyLie/pseuds/BigStripeyLie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow steps of maybe, possibly, hopefully getting back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare I, Dare I Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



The late winter sun hung low in the sky. Bleached, subdued, but with the promise of the future. Maya looked up through the haze and thought of all the millions of people who'd looked up at that same sun. Shivering, cold, waiting for warmth and life to return. 

They endured, all the tragedies, all the heartbreaks, all the tears, tomorrow always came, and with it, a chance renewed. The sunlight played on the bare branches of a tree lighting up a tiny bud, fighting to break through. Maya nodded to herself. Yes, forever yes.

 

#

Maya closed her eyes for a moment then walked back into the foyer, feet like lead. She had found herself in these reveries more often these days. She heard the clatter of a memory of shared cheese platters. She saw memories of shared dreams, words whispered in her ear and gentle touches.

The office hustle and bustle returned her to the here and now, and she moved on.

#

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Finch paused. “Nina's naked, Elliot.” Another pause. “She's riding an elephant down 5th Avenue. Naked.”

Elliot nodded. “Right. Good.”

Finch sucked on a pen and leaned in low and close, his head almost touching the table to peer up at Elliot. “Elliot, the elephant trampled all your camera gear. Oh, and Nina's making out with Maya.”

Elliot's head snapped up, his brow furrowed deep enough to run a plow through.

Finch slowly drew a finger over his cat figurine. If he could purr with satisfaction, he would. “Ah, the essence of Elliot's inner desires. Camera gear and Maya.”

Elliot's denial was almost too quick. “No! I was just thinking of the route that elephant would take down 5th Avenue.”

 

#

 

Maya wandered out from her office, determined to investigate the shuffling sounds coming from the common office area on what was usually a quiet evening. The sight of a queen size bed with ornate head and foot railings, born by several muscular delivery hunks was given some serious attention by Maya. She told herself that she was concerned about the beautiful wrought iron framework somehow getting damaged, and this warranted close supervision. Another part of her mind scolded herself for objectifying the men, something she would rightly protest against if women were on the receiving end of- _oh, they've gone!_

Maya hurriedly followed the delivery men into Elliot's studio and watched them set it down. Elliot was closely inspecting several satin bedding sets, smoothing a hand over the beautiful fabric. He held out three sets with varying shades of red, visualizing the photographic results.

With a nod he set down the sheets and signed off on the delivery, bouncing on the bed with a grin.

Maya stood aside to let the men leave, then paused in the doorway. “Impressive bed.” She tried her best to sound casual, but there was something in her voice that made Elliot smile.

“You caught me! Late delivery for an early shoot. The mattress is stuffed full of goose feathers, it's really comfortable.” He patted beside him. “Yeah?”

“I never can resist a bed bounce.” Maya laughed, a little too nervously as she dived onto the bed.

Elliot laughed and threw himself flat on his back. “That’s the spirit!”

Maya rolled over and gazed into his eyes, thinking to herself, _Dare I, dare I not?_

Elliot looked up at her, one hand slowly grazing against her cheek, scared to make a move, terrified not to.

“I dare,” Maya whispered and kissed Elliot, tenderly at first, then deeper as Elliot responded, one hand moving over her hair, pushing it out of their faces to rest at the warm nape of her neck.

 

#

 

A waft of perfume was quickly followed by a shadow that towered over him. Finch didn't bother to look up. “What you want, Nina?”

Nina leaned in conspiratorially, giving Finch a decent glimpse of cleavage. “Have you noticed?” She arched one eyebrow as her eyes darted around the room.

Still staring down her top, Finch nodded. “Yeah, they're still good to go.”

“You _have_ noticed! I wanted to be the first!” Nina sulked. “Does the whole office know about those two?”

“Probably, I mean it's not as if you flash them around. Just a tasteful glimpse now and again. It's classy.”

“Finch, what the hell are you talking about? I'm talking about Elliot and Maya!” Nina grabbed Finch's cat figurine and waved it in his face just to drive home her point, such as it was.

“Hands off the cat, lady!” Finch huffed himself up to his full height. Wait, Elliot and Maya are back again. Yeah, course I knew. I know everything going on round here.”

Nina narrowed her eyes in an attempt to put on a poker face, an effort that just made her look like she was short-sighted. “Okay, spill.”

Finch poked his tongue into his cheek and shrugged nonchalantly. “You came to me, you first.”

 

As he listened, Finch tracked Elliot out the corner of his eye, as he walked over to the kitchen area and coincidentally met up with Maya. They did a little dance of dodging in and out of each others' way, silently trying not to giggle at each other. Elliot moved behind Maya and seemed to whisper something to her, the result was a radiant smile as she slipped her spoonful of yoghurt into her mouth. 

Finch stroked his cat ornament and decided to bank this new piece of information. Nina didn't have to know about what he'd just seen, not just yet, anyway. It'd keep for another game with Nina, another round of one-one-upmanship.

 

#

 

The late summer sun hung high in the sky. Brilliant, shimmering, and with the promise of the future. Elliot looked up through the shield of his hand and thought of all the millions of people who'd looked up at that same sun. Smiling, content, basking in warmth and light

They endured, all the tragedies, all the heartbreaks, all the tears, tomorrow always came, and with it, a chance renewed. The sunlight played on the lush foliage of a tree lighting up thousands of buds, stretching to embrace the sun. Elliot looked over at Maya and nodded to himself as she smiled back. Yes, forever yes. 

 

#


End file.
